


No Worries

by producertae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/producertae/pseuds/producertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside Tsukishima's head, piles and piles of worries had stacked themselves on top of each other, hidden by his usual cold demeanor. Recently, a new worry has been added to the list and his name is Yamaguchi Tadashi. Working in a library has its perks though and it doesn't seem like Yamaguchi's going anywhere.</p>
<p>Librarian Tsukishima and college student Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a hc from tsukiyamaforthesoul on tumblr, which I definitely recommend checking out if you're into everything tsukkiyama. Please enjoy! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

Tsukishima was typically bored out of his mind day after day. Loving literature and nearly all genres that could be read between bound pages as Tsukishima did, working as a librarian had always been at the back of his mind a job that he could be totally okay doing for a while. Surrounded by stories everywhere, that weird smell of new pages, and flipping through pages and stamping little cards brought a weird kind of ease to the tenseness of Tsukishima’s shoulders. The library gave him a place to relax and to not worry about life outside, like if he wanted to eat at his apartment or if he had saved enough to eat out. He was a worried person with a stoic expression hidden behind his framed glasses. Tsukishima was a person who although was thinking the most intricate thoughts, creating vast ideas in his head and then destroying them at once seemed emotionless to the world. He worried about that month’s rent and how his mother was doing without him or his brother at home anymore to care for her. The library released him from the worries, but recently, a new thing to worry about had waltzed into the library, looking half awake and with the sleeve of his huge sweater nearly hanging off of his shoulder.

Tsukishima learned later that the name of his new worry was Yamaguchi Tadashi. He’d only learned the other’s name because he had to scan his card so he could check out some monstrous looking book, probably for a class that he had in University. After their initial meeting, Yamaguchi had appeared almost daily. He looked the same- tired, huge jacket or hoodie, a backpack, and probably more worries than Tsukishima had in his mind. They talked frequently, if only to say “Yes, I would like this please.” or “What are you looking for today?”

Sometimes, Yamaguchi would come in, sit at one of the tables, and work on some papers until he was ready to drop dead, which Tsukishima worried over. Although all of that was hidden behind Yamaguchi’s kind smiles and Tsukishima’s never-ending look of indifference. Some days, when Yamaguchi came in and sat down, Tsukishima would greet him, tell him not to work himself too much, and resume stamping books to place back on shelves. Those days, if Yamaguchi was tired enough to nod off, Tsukishima made sure that no one bothered him and then gently shook him awake to “scold” him for falling asleep. Yamaguchi would always duck his head and blush in embarrassment before apologizing. That added to the worries in Tsukishima’s head. He worried that Yamaguchi was way too kind for his own wellbeing. He was too… probably too cute?

 

Occasionally, Tsukishima would try and reshelve books earlier than usual to see what Yamaguchi was up to. “Marina Fiorato?” he had asked, looking over Yamaguchi’s shoulder. The other had jumped up a little, startled, and had placed the book and hand over his own chest. Tsukishima couldn’t help but think that… god damn. That was cute. That was too cute. He coulnd’t deal with this kid any more, god damn it.

“Y-Yeah. I don’t need this one for class, it’s just… My friend had recommended this book to me, so…” He explained, turning the book over to look at the cover.

“It’s rare to get foreign books like that here. It must be good, then.” Tsukishima explained with an indifferent shrug. Yamaguchi let out a small sigh.

“Although Yachi’s very intrigued by romance novels, and just reading the back cover, I think this might turn out to be a sob story of a romance novel, you know?”

“Only way to find out is by reading it.”

 

From then on, Tsukishima would invite Yamaguchi to sit behind the counter with him, talking, doing homework, or just silently reading while Tsukishima stamped the inside cards of books. Most of the time, Yamaguchi started the conversations or spoke, allowing Tsukishima to insert a comment or two, or maybe a nod of understanding. He understood that Yamaguchi was a busy college student, so if he found that Yamaguchi was getting too off task, he’d slowly direct the other’s attention back to the bookwork. Their days continued like this. More students showed up to the library as the weather turned cold.

Tsukishima didn’t mind just listening to Yamaguchi speak. The other would speak about things that he was clearly interested in. Tsukishima could see the glint in Yamaguchi’s eyes and Tsukishima was entirely intrigued by the way that Yamaguchi spoke in such an animated way, moving his hands this way or that to prove a point. Yamaguchi would give Tsukishima a smile every now and then that the silent librarian could only offer a small smile in return for it. Sometimes, he almost laughed at how Yamaguchi’s voice would rise with excitement when summarizing a novel or telling him something that happened during the day that Tsukishima would have to remind him that they’d have to hush because this was a library after all. Tsukishima thought that the way Yamaguchi would smile at him and apologize “Sorry, Tsukki!” was a killer move. There went Tsukishima’s heart, TKO.

He tried to be as casual as he could be. In more time, he and Yamaguchi had become rather good friends. They’d meet up every now and then outside of the library to talk without having to shut up or to do things that were fun. Yamaguchi had introduced Tsukishima to his friends and he couldn’t help but hide a laugh. Really, Yamaguchi’s friends were fine and all but they really defined who he was as a person, from the really short and optimistic romance-novel-enthusiast Hitoka Yachi to the somewhat grumpy and huffy Kageyama Tobio and to a blend of the both, a way too enthusiastic volleyball dork with the strangest colored hair that Tsukishima had ever seen, whose name was Hinata Shouyou.

 

Tsukishima had nearly incorporated having Yamaguchi’s presence into his life as a regular thing. They had ended up being side by side. As Yamaguchi had opened up some more to Tsukishima, Tsukishima had opened up a little more to Yamaguchi. After final exams and starting the long break that usually came for college students, Yamaguchi was able to spend more time at the library with Tsukishima, or sittong on the floor in the front room of Tsukishima’s apartment, just playing video games like they were ten or something. The worries that had stacked themselves in Tsukishima’s mind had long since broken themselves down and flown away.

 

One day, Tsukishima found his friend heading into the library, being verbally shoved around by a strange looking group of people who thrust books into the Yamaguchi’s arms. Yamaguchi took it, shoulders sagging and with a weary expression that had said he’d long since given up. Tsukishima could only feel more rage inside of him. He quickened his steps. “Hey. What do you think you’re doing?” He asked the weird looking group of students. They snickered in response.

“This kid’s getting what he deserves.” One had told him, rubbing his snotty nose from the cold weather.

“Pathetic.” Tsukishima answered, eyes narrowing as he took the books from a very quietly protesting Yamaguchi. He deposited it on the floor in front of the group’s feet. “Stay away.” He clarified, towering over them with his impressive height. Narrow minded people always disappeared is what Tsukishima learned, after they learned that something else could cast a shadow on them. Tsukishima was that shadow, if he was anything who could help Yamaguchi as he watched the group turn tails and leave, shooting nasty comments their way.

Tsukishima led Yamaguchi inside, glancing at him carefully but never seeing the other’s face. After Tsukishima had them seated behind the counter, he casually began stamping cards again, hiding his emotions with shaky, thin fingers. His worries that had disappeared came rushing back into his head, but strangely enough, they were all about Yamaguchi. Had he eaten well that morning? Did these people mess with him every day? Was this why Yamaguchi looked so tired? Was this why Yamaguchi stayed until closing hours, working on bookwork? Was-

“Tsukki, thank you…”

 

And the worries disappeared again.

 

Tsukishima hardly ever showed what he really felt, besides frustration or annoyance, but for now, his tense shoulders relaxed and his shaking hands calmed down. He shrugged it off, talking with Yamaguchi like usual and not really talking directly about what he’d witnessed outside, but giving Yamaguchi the comfort that for once, someone was there to help him out.

A month later, Yamaguchi was sitting in a spinny chair behind Tsukishima, talking about the classes that he had to take and how soon he was thinking about moving out of the university dorms and finding a place of his own. Tsukishima listened, nodding as he placed books onto a cart, placing sticky notes on the top of some stacks saying where they were supposed to go. No one was expecting it, after a small moment of silence that Tsukishima said “Yamaguchi, go on a date with me.”

There was another bit of silence and Tsukishima looked over at his friend, seeing the other’s freckled face bloom red.

 

They went on a date that following weekend.

 

Tsukishima didn’t worry anymore. Okay, well that was a lie. He worried about things like that month’s rent and what dinner was going to be. But he didn’t worry about himself anymore and he didn’t worry about Yamaguchi. The other was stuck with him now, so there couldn’t possibly be anything wrong with that. That’s what Tsukishima thought. A while later, Tsukishima had learned to call Yamaguchi by his name, Tadashi, and a long while after that, Tsukishima and Tadashi shared their apartment and even the most trivial worries that Tsukishima had, had disappeared.

Tsukishima was no longer bored out of his mind, day after day, because a very happy person, didn’t worry him much as days passed in the library. The library turned into a place which held many memories, such as the late night murmurs of “I love you” and the embarrassed mutters of “Shut up, Tadashi” if Tsukishima was caught reading the first couple of pages of extreme tooth rotting romance novels that he’d heard from by Yachi. Their days passed by somewhat happily, similar to what it had been before he and Tadashi were a couple. Yamaguchi would sit behind the counter and talk while Tsukishima dealt with the cards. Only this time, Tsukishima didn’t have too much on his mind and he had Yamaguchi to thank for that, probably.

 

And just like that, all the worries were gone.


End file.
